


I'd run away with you

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Stray Cat AU, Weiss is a witch, blake is also a witch, yang has a magic robot arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “That was just a movie Yang, and besides she looks sweet.” as if to punctuate how wrong Ruby’s statement was, the white cat hisses, rising up on it’s hackles. “Here kitty kitty~” She shifts lower, crawling under the porch fully, and the cat shifts at the same time, ready to make a run for it. “Shhh, no it’s ok kitty.” Ruby coos, moving slowly to the back corner the small cat has nearly burrowed into.“Ruby don’t! It’s going to attack you!”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 30
Kudos: 236





	I'd run away with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @asterodio420 on tumblr who is my precious rude child who did an art trade with me for this.

_ You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body _ _  
_ _ I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party _ _  
_ _ I'd run away _ __  
_ I'd run away with you _ _  
_ __ Ooh

Run Away With Me \- Carly Rae Jepsen

_ Phone-check! Wallet-check! Keys-not check!! _ Ruby slides to a halt at the end of the stairs of the small house she shared with her older sister. She pats frantically at her jeans pockets, then the pockets of the red zip up hoodie she wore. 

“Yaaannng! Have you seen my keys?!” 

There’s a scuffle from upstairs, and from the bedroom right off the stairway a mess of blonde hair peaks around the door frame. “It’s six AM on a Saturday, why do you need your keys?” The faint sound of clicking and the whirl of gears lets the redhead know Yang’s up and moving for real, her newly acquired arm on and attached, so she resumes her quest.

“Keys, keys, keys…” Yang makes it down the stairs with a light thump, eyes red rimmed, and the biggest hickey Ruby’s ever seen against her throat. She snorts at the sight, and Yang’s head wips towards her direction.

“Something funny squirt?” Standing up straight Ruby restrains herself, saluting to her older sister before crumbling into a bout of giggles. “What!?”

“Did Blake spend the night again?” Ruby chortles out, and Yang flushes lightly, hand flying to the dark bruise on her neck.

“Y-yes-I.”

“Why don’t you just ask her to move in? It’s not like either of you like to sleep without each other anymore.”

“Well-I-she- Weren’t we looking for your keys?” Ruby rolls her eyes, moving into the kitchen to search while Yang tackles the living room. “Why  _ are  _ you up so early anyway?”

“I was going to go for a run, but it’s raining, so I was going to go up to the college and use the gym- Ah-Ha!” She fishes the bundle of metal and keychains from behind the microwave, and Yang grumbles at the sight.

“You didn’t even need me.”

“I’ll always need you Yang!” The redhead beams, and the blonde brawler grins, holding up a peace sign before yawning, and trudging her way back up the stairs. 

“That’s what I like to hear baby sister! Drive safe.”

“I will!” Waving easily, Ruby pulls a leather coat over her red hoodie, and the hood over her head, before heading into the kitchen and out the door. She’s nearly to Yang’s bright yellow beetle when a flash of white catches her eye from across the yard. She pauses, sinking down into a squat to look under the small porch. It’s dark, and wet, but she sees the source of her previous confusion. In the back corner of the underside of the porch is a small white cat, looking very angry and  _ very _ upset.

“What are you doing under there kitty cat?” The rain is less than a downpour now, but the cat doesn’t move. “C’mere kitty, I’ll get you somewhere warm.” The cat just stares at Ruby, not looking afraid, but still irritated with the situation. “Here kitty kitty~” Ruby coos at the edge of the porch, chirping quietly. After several minutes the cat hasn’t moved, just continues to stare directly at Ruby with piercing blue eyes. Ruby watches soundlessly, taking in the fluffy kitty, solid white with clear blue eyes, and a fresh scratch over it’s left eye. She frowns, clicking her tongue lightly, “Let me help you pretty kitty.” There’s soft thumping from above and Ruby notices that the small cat doesn’t twitch, just keeps looking at her.

“Oh good you’re still here-What are you doing down there?”

Ruby glances up at Yang for a moment before locking her eyes back to the ball of white fluff. “There’s a cat under the porch.” 

Above her Yang sighs, “And? Cats go under porches all the time.”

“I don’t think this one’s a stray Yang, I wanna help her, she looks hurt.”

Yang moves to crouch beside Ruby, shaded by the lip of the roof; they manage to stay out of the rain, but the downpour starts anew.. “It could have rabies Roobs, you don’t wanna end up like that dog from that movie.”

“That was just a movie Yang, and besides she looks sweet.” as if to punctuate how wrong Ruby’s statement was, the white cat hisses, rising up on it’s hackles. “Here kitty kitty~” She shifts lower, crawling under the porch fully, and the cat shifts at the same time, ready to make a run for it. “Shhh, no it’s ok kitty.” Ruby coos, moving slowly to the back corner the small cat has nearly burrowed into.

“Ruby don’t! It’s going to attack you!” 

Ruby snorts, still crawling slowly. "It's fine Yang." From outside the crawlspace Yang grumbles, but Ruby continues forward.

She’s almost to the hissing animal when the cat makes its move, but in an attempt to dash past Ruby and out from under the porch it slams its body into Ruby’s knee, stunning itself, and allowing Ruby to pull it to her chest and begin her crawl out. It 's two crawling steps before it comes to its senses and starts to thrash in her arms.

“Stop kitty! I’m trying to help!!” Ruby yelps softly when a particularly rough scratch hits her face and her hand, causing Yang to curse softly outside the small space.

“You okay Rubles?”

With a soft grumble, Ruby emerges golding the thrashing, hissing animal away from her chest. “I’m fine, just a scratch. Can you get me a box and some towels?” Yang rolls her eyes and walks away, sending her younger sister a thumbs up.

With slight difficulty, Ruby enters the house, still holding a very upset, and hurt cat. Blake is standing at the top of the stairs when Ruby makes it through the kitchen to look up at her sister’s not-but-totally-is-girlfriend. (“We’re not dating! Just seeing each other.” “Isn’t that the same thing?” “ _ Go  _ to your room.”) “Oh that’s what she meant.” The dark haired woman says softly, before promptly turning to go back into Yang’s room.

“Hi Blake, bye Blake.” Ruby giggles at the darker haired woman’s retreating form, still wrestling the small angry kitten.

She makes it into her bedroom and shuts the door, setting the angry feline on her bed to examine. Yang’s already there, with an old box and a few towels, still frowning. With a careful eye Ruby examines the vertical cut across her eye. It looks mostly healed, but should probably be cleaned after being under the house for however long.

“Here Yang, hold her.” Ruby says softly, making her sister hold the small cat down, while she moves into the attached bathroom. 

“How do you even know it’s a ‘her?’”

Ruby rolls her eyes waving her sister off before shuffling around the small bathroom. A quick look around and she finds what she’s looking for, a clean wash rag, that she easily runs through warm water before moving back into the bedroom. She gestures Yang to move, letting her settle her hand at the back of the cat’s neck to hold the excess skin and fur softly, while she cleans the dust and grime from the cut and the rest of the cat’s body. Ruby notices the cat’s struggles lessen, but she keeps a cautious eye on Ruby as she moves, and when the silver eyed girl lets go, the cat bolts quickly and quietly under her bed. 

With a sigh, Ruby settles on the edge of the bed, and Yang laughs softly. “Do we still have tuna in the pantry?” 

“Yeah, I think so, want me to stay here with your new victim?”

Rolling her eyes again, Ruby stretches, before moving to the door, “No I think she’ll be fine if we leave her alone, but I’m going to get her some water and something to eat.”

With a quiet nod Yang follows Ruby out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. They part before the stairs, Yang returning to her darkened bedroom, and Ruby making her way to the first floor, and into the kitchen. She's quick to gather the necessities for her furry new friend, and returns to her room. When she opens the door she's greeted with the sight of the fluffy white cat standing on Ruby's own pillow, kneading it softly. The cat pauses, and when Ruby smiles and takes a step forward dashes back under the bed.

Trudging to the corner of her room Ruby sets up the small box with two bowls, one filled halfway with cool water and the other with a healthy serving of tuna, then settles down next to it on a red bean bag chair and grabs a book off the small bookcase nearby, deciding to read while the cat becomes accustomed to the new space. Ruby finds herself dozing off briefly after reading through two chapters of her most recent history assignment. When she wakes up, it’s to sky blue eyes and a mess of white fur. When her eyes open fully, she watches the cat, standing upon her chest, puff up before swatting at Ruby’s face, all paw and no claw, before running to the door to the bathroom, and pawing at it softly.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea to let you out just yet kitty.” She sighs, rubbing her eyes softly. The cat chirps, pawing at the door again, so Ruby stands, moving closer to the bathroom. “Okay, okay, I’ll let you in the bathroom. Scooch.” The cat moves a few feet away to sit patiently, while Ruby moves to the bathroom to close the secondary door into Yang's room. As soon as the door shuts Ruby's ankles are assaulted by small furry paws, an onslaught of batting and nudging as she's headed out of the bathroom and the door shut behind her. The redhead stands, confused, outside of the bathroom till she hears the light trickle of water, followed by a flush, and a light clawing at the door again. Dumbfounded she opens the door and the cat trots out and onto ruby's bed to stare at the confused teen.

"You really are something huh? Really well trained." For a split second Ruby thinks she sees the cat roll her eyes, but she's facing away now, moving to knead at Ruby's pillow again. "I bet you miss your home huh?" The cat snorts as Ruby moves to sit on the bed herself, lifting a hand to pet the cat lightly, but her hand is promptly smacked away by angry white paws. "Okay, okay, I won't touch."

With a soft flop, Ruby falls backwards, closing her eyes to listen to the soft thrum of the rain outside her window. Waking up so early left her in need of a nap, with her previous one interrupted by soft furry paws. Ruby sighs, rolling over and curling slightly in the dimmed light of her room. She watches the white cat drowsily, hand lazily flopping in front of her as she sinks further into her sleepy haze. "I always wanted a cat," she hums, "Especially one as pretty as you-"

When she wakes up again it's early afternoon, and she feels a soft weight upon her chest. She's managed to move up the bed and grab her pillow, rolling on her back so the white cat is easily able to curl up on her chest in a cute little donut. Shifting slightly under the soft weight causes the cat to stretch, purring softly. Ruby feels her heart thump heavy in her chest, and tears sting the edges of her eyes. She braves a soft easy pet at the crown of the small cat's head, igniting another bout of soft purrs against her chest.

It's several more minutes before the cat wakes up with a soundless yawn, as she shifts to meet playful silver. Blue eyes widen in realization and the cat bolts off of Ruby's chest and to the end of the bed, causing the redhead to laugh lightly. "You're trying so hard not to like me, aren't you?" The cat hisses and Ruby smiles before standing and stretching. “Well it looks like the storm has stopped, and the sun is out. I should let you go home, huh?” The cat watches Ruby silently, as the lanky human eases out of the bed and lifts the small box from the corner of the room. 

Once the box is sat on the bed the fluffy cat hops in, but keeps her blue eyes focused on Ruby. The redhead lifts the box easily, moving out of her small room and into the hall. Down the stairs, and through the kitchen has them back on the porch. Ruby reaches into the box for one last pet, and the soft kitty allows it, but doesn't purr, just continues to watch with a careful expression. Ruby pauses around the healing scratch on a watchful eye, but the small animal doesn't flinch she removes her hand.

“It was nice meeting you, pretty kitty.” Ruby chirps softly, and settles the box down to allow the kitty to hop out and scamper down the few steps to the sidewalk. The cat pauses, turning around to watch Ruby carefully. “Stay dry cutie.” and with that she’s gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s two days before Ruby sees the white cat again. She’s on her way out for her morning run when she spots the cautious white cat perched on the railing of her porch. She stalls, door, still open, and watches the stoic creature. “Uh-” Before she’s able to continue her statement the cat is through the door and in the small kitchen. “W-wait!” The cat chirps, patiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “I was about to go on a run.” Again she thinks she sees an eye roll, but the cat is out of the kitchen and onto the porch again, letting Ruby close the door behind them. “Uh… I’ll be back soon?” The cat chirps again, laying softly in a small patch of sunlight as Ruby nearly stumbles down the stairs.

Her run is much shorter than she intended, the thought of the small white cat waiting on her making her run faster and take a shorter route. When she makes it back she's panting, having run harder than she probably should have. She slows at the edge of the stairs, looking frantically for the ball of white on the wood floor boards. She's disheartened at the absence of the small animal, and sighs before entering the home. 

"Hey baby sister! How was your run?" Yang's standing by the stove, making something easy for breakfast, and across the small kitchen she finds Blake drinking a cup of tea and reading a book.

"Uh-fine. Just fine." Ruby fidgets, and takes a step through the kitchen when Blake hums at her side.

"You have a friend waiting for you in your room." Yang looks shocked at the statement, but Ruby is far more confused. Sure she wasn't  _ without  _ friends, but most of them used the summer for vacationing, and didn't often stay in that part of Vale.

"Oh-okay." When she's halfway up the stairs she thinks of the white cat again, a small spark of hope ignites in her chest before she's nearly bolting through the door to her room, grin in place.

Curled up on the red pillow at the head of her bed is the small white cat, blue eyes open and curious.

"You are still here!" Ruby laughs, flopping on the bed, but keeping her distance. "I'm so happy." The cat looks indignant but glances at the closed door and makes her way to Ruby's still form, before laying just inside the reach of a tan arm, placing both paws into the palm of Ruby's left hand.

Ruby's heart skips a beat, nearly bringing tears to her eyes as she thumbs softly at long white fur. "Are you gonna stick around? Don't you have a home?" The cat meows softly, but doesn't move from her spot. "I guess if I'll be seeing you more, I should name you huh?" There's an amused look in blue eyes, but she nods her head for Ruby to continue. "Snowflake? No, it's too simple! Too easy! Umm." She feels the soft flex if claws against her hand and smiles at the snow white cat. 

"How about Princess?" It's nearly a whisper, soft and patient, as silver eyes watch blue. The cat chirps again, shuffling forward to lay her head against a warm hand. "Princess it is then." 

The rest of the day has Princess following Ruby throughout the house, around her bedroom, into the kitchen, and even settles in the living room on the opposite end of the couch but still within sight. No matter where Ruby was, Princess followed, but was careful about the amount of physical affection. She would allow Ruby to touch her only on her terms. A pet here, a scratch there, and at one point she laid her tail across Ruby's bare hand.

To her credit, Ruby was handling it like a champ. She only cried once all day, and she was letting the cat have her freedom. Ruby moves back into her room, seated comfortably against the bean bag chair in the corner of her room, below her window. Princess has claimed the windowsill for her own, watching Ruby read in peace, and drifting off on occasion. There’s a familiar song playing from the street, and Ruby yawns, pulling her phone out to check the time. 

“Mmm, it’s already six. We should get some dinner huh princess?” The cat chirps, and stretches, hopping off the windowsill to follow Ruby down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Weaving her way between Ruby’s legs, she chitters and purrs, and the redhead laughs nudging her with her feet. “Hey watch it! I might hurt you!” It’s punctuated with a laugh and the wayward animal makes a noise of affirmation, before pawing at the back door. 

“What’s up? Ready to go home?” Without meaning to Ruby’s sadness seeps into her voice. She opens the door, whispering a soft goodbye, but stops when the snowy animal jumps to the banister on the porch and stands on her hind legs, beckoning the tall human over. Ruby approaches slowly, and when she’s within a reasonable distance Princess places both front paws on her chest, and nuzzles her face softly. The action makes Ruby’s heart race, and her face heats up, but she places a hand on either side of delicate kitty ribs, and scratches softly. “I’ll miss you.”

With a soft coo, and a chirp, Princess is gone, and Ruby feels her heart sink. Whatever happened between them, she was sure it wasn’t normal. She finds herself back at the refrigerator, door open, and thoughts on anything but food. It’s not till Blake walks in through the backdoor, that she comes to. 

“Hey Blake, you know how you’re magic?” The amber eyed woman hums, setting her keys on the small dining room table before locking eyes with Ruby.

“Yes.”

“Are there other people like you?” The question sends a twinkle through amber eyes, and the raven haired woman smiles. 

“What do you mean like me? Yang tells me I’m one of a kind.”

Ruby pouts, crossing her arms, “I mean like, can turn into animals, like you turn into a panther? But like a cat? Or dog!” She flushes at the knowing smirk on her sister’s not-girlfriend’s face.

“Yes there are other magicians like me, though there are several acceptable terms to use. Mages, magicians, witches, warlocks, wizards, etcetera.” Nodding easily, Ruby hums.

“How would you be able to tell?” Blake’s smile falters, and Ruby feels the urge to apologize, but is cut off before she can.

“Other magic users can tell, but we can’t just out one another.” Blake looks stern in her statement, and Ruby knows what she’s gone through, even without all the backstory, she saw what her sister looked like before Blake left, how happy they both are now. Whatever the unspoken secret within the magic community, she wasn't going to be the one to open that can of peas. 

“Thanks Blake!” She grabs a bag of chips and dip before running back upstairs to continue her studies and think about the white cat who may or may not have stolen her heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly five days later Ruby finds herself laying on the front porch. Not sitting in a chair, or on the steps, full on laying in a small patch of sunlight. She’s in running shorts and a sports bra, and it’s unbearably hot out, so she’s slowly coating herself in a sheen of water from a spray bottle and thinking about the cat she thinks may or may not be a person, she might have a crush on. 

It couldn’t be that far fetched of an option right? Surely it’s possible there was another magic user in the city, right? Or  _ was _ it that ridiculous of an option? Maybe she had just found the smartest cat on Remnant, and that was the most realistic option. Either way, she was going to have to come to terms with whatever was going on between her and the silent stray.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar chirp, and when she opens her eyes she locks eyes with sky blue and she smiles. “Oh hey,” The redhead mummers, holding her arms out for the white cat. “I missed you.” Princess paws at her head playfully, taking a few easy steps onto Ruby’s chest to sit. “Is this your spot now?” She chirps softly, leaning down to bump noises with the human under her. Ruby laughs, nuzzling up to the playful cat, “How long do you plan on staying this time?” Her question is rewarded with a soft slap on the nose, and She smiles, “Okay, okay, I’ll just enjoy the time we have together.”

They spend the day much like the previous visit, except Ruby talks to Princess like she’s not a cat, like she’s a friend. She tells her about her day, what’s happened since they last saw each other, and her friends from college. The cat listens intently, mewing or chirping when Ruby asks a question, or makes an open ended statement.

When Ruby finally rolls over and yawns she checks the time, ten PM. She glances over to her cat friend and nudges a white foot. “It’s late Princess, do you need to go home?” Princess chirps again, moving to Ruby’s pillow and curling up. “Oh! Are we having a sleepover?” She giggles at the quiet stare she gets as a response, but crawls up the mattress and settles next to the small animal. She turns the light off and the television on, and starts a series she’s seen a few times for them to fall asleep to.

It’s six AM when Ruby wakes up the next morning, never to an alarm, always to the sun, as it rose. When she comes to there’s a soft weight on her chest and the soft sound of quiet purrs. Her heart thunders in her chest and she shifts to scratch idly at soft white fur. A soft chirp alerts her of her Princess waking up too. She smiles at the drowsy kitten, who locks eyes with her and places a soft lick to her nose. Again Ruby's chest swells with affection, her emotions ebbing and flowing with the soft sighs and squeaks from the adorable cat against her heart.

They lay in bed much longer than Ruby ever has, with either Princess laying on Ruby or the lanky human curled around the ball of fluff. Eventually they make their way down stairs, and Yang rolls her eyes at the sight of the familiar white cat.

"Have we adopted this one yet?" She says playfully, and Ruby sticks her tongue out at her sister.

"That's rude to say about your little sister's girlfriend!" Ruby returns playfully, but Yang looks less than convinced.

"Please don't say that about your cat."

Ruby grins as Princess weaves between her legs and chirps playfully. She scoops the small animal into her waiting arms and coos, "Have I ever truly loved before this moment?"

Yang rolls her eyes and watches as Princess swats at the red head's face, looking more angry than she really was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess stays for a few days, sleeping in Ruby each night and following her around each day. They watch movies and read books and generally spend as much time together before the snow white cat has to make her leave. 

The next day finds Ruby at a market just outside of the parks district after her run. She's there for five minutes before she nearly runs into someone; a shorter silver haired woman with sky blue eyes and a scar bisecting her left eye. 

Ruby nearly gasps at the sight, but the woman frowns sticking her finger into Ruby's chest. "You need to watch where you're going!" She shouts, actively not looking Ruby in the eye. "If I was anyone else you could have seriously injured yourself or someone else!"

Nodding along with the silver haired woman's words, Ruby waits for a lul in the shouting. "You're really pretty-"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Sorry-no-I mean-do you have a cat?"

"What's that-"

"Sorry that's weird right? That's a weird question- sorry." The blue eyed woman looks straight at Ruby now, nervous but she stands her ground. "You'd make a really pretty cat." And with that Ruby turns and runs. Out of the market, away from the pretty silver haired, blue eyed woman, and back home.

Two hours later she hears a familiar scratching at her door. When she opens it, Princess is there and makes a beeline for Ruby's bed before turning to watch. "I was just thinking about you today." The redhead recounts softly. "There was this really pretty girl at the market, and I know we haven't talked about, well I haven't talked to you about it specifically, but I kind of think you might be a person, who can transform into a cat? I know that's crazy, well you're a cat! Either you're a person and you know what I'm talking about or you're not and you have no idea." She sighs, and resumes her pacing. "Either way, if you were a person, then this particular person looked exactly how I would imagine you would look like as a person, maybe even prettier… And! Her voice was really pretty too! Even yelling at me! I should have gotten her number! Oh!! Does this mean anything to you?"

Princess cocks her head to the side curiously, and Ruby sighs. "No I guess you aren't her huh?" She settles in the bed and rolls over, watching the movement of clouds in the sky. "What would I have even done if you were human? Would you even tell me? Could you trust me? I'd like to think you would." Behind her there's a shift, and she realizes a moment too late that the movement is much bigger than what a cat should be able to do. A hand presses through red locks and she hears a soft hum.

"Ruby Rose, I've known you for two weeks, and I would trust you with my life." The voice is familiar, achingly so, and Ruby almost doesn't want to open her eyes.

They lay there for a moment, Ruby caught between a dream and reality, and the other person, Princess, allowing the taller girl the time to think the information over. When she finally turns around Ruby opens her eyes to see the woman from the market, blue eyes, and silver white hair, topped with two snow white cat ears. She lifts a hand but stalls before touching them, meeting the smaller woman's eyes and asking silently for permission.

"Don't you want my real name first?" She laughs softly, but allows Ruby to press her hand into silvery locks to scratch on big fluffy cat ears.

"No name will fit you better than princess, but yes, can I have your real name?"

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee." Ruby hums, still scratching softly, basking in the quiet purrs coming from the other woman's chest.

"Weiss huh?" She tests the name a few times, happy with the way it feels on her lips, and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Weiss."

Laughing softly, Weiss tugs Ruby's hand down to hold between her own, smiling brightly at the other girl. They stay there in quiet, stuck in their reverie, and Ruby is struck by the strong urge to  _ kiss _ Weiss. She lets her eyes trail down to plump pink lips before moving back up to clear blue.

"Weiss, can I kiss you?"

The white haired woman is struck by the request, but finally laughs softly before nodding. "Yes, I would like that."

So Ruby does, she sits up, lays a warm hand on Weiss' cheek and kisses her. Its soft and patient, and they both sigh into it, longing and happiness mingling together. When they're done Ruby pulls Weiss down to the bed with her, laughing softly. L

With a jolt Ruby sits up, gasping as she turns to her drowsy looking girlfriend, (they would talk semantics later, but they were girlfriends, Ruby didn't make the rules, only enforces them.) "Do you have a tail?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please go follow Aster, and you can find me @gaymerkree on twitter tumblr.


End file.
